powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 9: Mae's Dream
Act 9: Mae's Dream is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . Plot Kaler gets another vision from the Alchemist. Kaku hears about this while medatating over what the forest will do to grow now. Kaler is instructed to tell "King" Jageuar about the forest maze. The Alchemist is interested in seeing just how Jageaur will handle this mission. Kaler then asks the Alchemist why he is interested in Jageuar. The Alchemist responds vaugley, stating that one will follow him after he is gone, and that Jageuar is only a placeholder King. Who is the one he is aluding to? Kyle sees Mae looking at a picture of her father and then asks who he is. Mae tells him who he is, telling him about her military background. We learn that Mae's dream was to serve in the military to make her father proud, but a beast then brutally killed him when they explored the forest in hope of finding new toxins for biological weapons, and he warned Mae to never go into military, stating it was too dangerous. This lead Mae to think her whole life was a waste, if she could never go into military Kaler tells Jageuar to come up with a plan to defeat Mae, as he has observed that she is very strong in the battlefield and need to be terminated in order for the rangers to be defeated. Jageuar calls for the resident Amazer, a resident who traps people in their own dreams in mazes. When Amazer and the rangers meet on the battlefield, he instantly goes right at Mae. They battle for a little, and then he reveals something important. It was him who killed Mae's dad! This sends Mae into a rush of sad memories of the days after her dad's death. Ryu and Blake continue the battle and attack Amazer, but Kaler comes into save him, and Amazer sends all the rangers into a dream. This is against Kaler's plan, and Jageuar blames him for having the wrong idea Mae survives, but she is all alone. She decides she has to save her friends and avenge her father. Kaku and Mae meditates and trains her in the ways that Mae learned as a kid. She has a dream in which her father warns her about the dangers of war. Mae gets mad at her dad for doubting her and they bicker. Amazer appears in the dream and then kills her dad. The memories start to flow in again. Mae wakes up and starts to bawl. Meanwhile, Ryu,Blake,Kyle and Cassidy all find themselves in a maze that they can't escape. Ryu dreams of Samurais and honor, Blake dreams of himself whth alot of pretty girls and money, Kyle dreams of being a famour chef, but Cassidy dreams of herself in her cureent life. The others wonder why her life is the same, and she responds she is already living a dream. Then Amazer jumps right into the action with Kaler to hunt down all of the rangers. Ryu and Carmen confront Kaler while Kyle and Blake face off with Amazer. In this dimension their morphers do not work, so the rangers find themselves trapped without any powers or abilaties. Kaku then sends Mae to find the rangers. She lures Amazer out jumps into the dimension and then uses the military tactics to find and track down Amazer. She is able to find the disturbance not allowing the team to morph, and she destroys it. She meets up with Ryu and the others and they morph. The fight Kaler and Amazer, but he gets into Mae's head, causing her to lose her focus she is then knocked into her own dream where she meets her dad once more. He then tells her why he trained her so much. It was so that she could be a strong-willed person, one who speaks out and defends those who can't defend themselves so that no one will step on her. Mae apologises for being a brat, and says goodbye to her dad forever. When she wakes up, she leads the rangers to a strong-willed victory, defeating Amazer, but Kaler escapes defeat again, but not before Ryu can knock off his evil mask. Lina informs Ryu that Kaler can still be saved, so please do. In his second life, Amazer is defeated quicky by a rush of all of the zord armors and the Blade Splash Megazord. At the dojo, Mae celebrates making up with her father. Jageuar is dissapointed in Kaler for his failure plans, and he sends him to the dungeon. In his cell, Kaler gets a another vision from the Alchemist. It is a vision of a new leader of the forest arriving. Kaler wonders who it may be as Jageuar's time may be coming to an end. Who is it? Debuts LS-09 Pineapple and Pineapple Mace Amazer Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash Category:Episode